Pikachu
Pikachu is an Electric type mouse Pokemon that serves as Pok mon's mascot. A Pikachu usually can use Thunderbolt, the signature move of its species. Their bodies are yellow, their cheeks are colored red, along with pointy ears with black tips, brown stripes across their back, and a lightning-shaped tail. Ash Ketchum of the Pok mon Anime also owns a Pikachu, which can be found here. Appearances Paper Thunder Pikachu appears as playable character in Paper Bleck. He was find in Pokémon Village and joined you, if you bring his Pokémap, that was stolen by Cydit. You have need Amtoni to sneak in his house. Then, you fight him. After the fight, he'll join you. Then you can bring the map to Pikachu. Bolts in the Beginning Pikachu is one of the many playable characters in Nintendo Stars:The Beginning. He will use various electric type attacks he is know for. He and every other Pokémon (excluding Deoxys and MissingNo.) can be obtainable after Chapter 9. Being playable in this game means Pikachu will also be playable in Nintendo Stars:The Adventure and Nintendo Stars:The End. Super Smash Bros. Adventure Pikachu will be a playable character in the upcoming Super Smash Bros. Adventure. He accidentally winds up on Corneria, because of a minature Black Hole. He will have to traverse Fox McCloud's world, and battle his enemies. Not much else is known, as of yet. Super Mario Bros.: Pokémon Odyssey Pikachu, along with his younger brother, Pichu will be playable in the upcoming Super Mario Bros.: Pokémon Odyssey. His world was captured by an unknown villain, and he and Pichu were the only two to escape. They head for the Mushroom Kingdom to find Mario and Luigi, the only two that can help them. Pikachu is the first partner. He is very wise, and knows basically everything about the Pokémon World. He can give Mario Tattle on any Enemy, Location, and Character. Super Smash Bros. Series Pikachu appears in Super Smash Bros. Series *'B:' Thunder Jolt *'B→:' Skull Bash *'B↑:' Quick Attack *'B↓:' Thunder *'Final Smash:' **SSBR-Discharge **SSBB-Volt Tackle **SSBC-Pika Army Pokemon Iron and Amber Pikachu is a catchable pokemon along with the other 491 species of Pokemon. ''Pokemon Bronze and Copper ''Pikachu is a Catchable pokemon for the Fienna Regional Pokedex. ''Pikachu's Final Destiny Pikachu appears as the main protagonist of the game. ''He has to save the world before Mewtwo spreads chaos. ''Pikachu's Final Destiny 2'' Pikachu will appear as the main protagonist again in Pikachu's Final Destiny 2, saving the world with his brothers. Puzzle on! Pikachu is a playable character in Warioware:puyo pop where he and the other Pokémon appear from their pokeballs. 'Grand Adventure' Pikachu is the main character of Pikachu's Quest where he teams up with many fellow Pokemon to fight Mewtwo. ''I catch you at the Stadium'' Pikachu appears in Pokemon Lake Silver as a unlockable Pokemon after you beat all trainers. Notable Pikachus *Randy of the Litle P and Sandslash Series. *Punkachu *Vesta of the Vesta series. Gallery Pikachu.png|Pikachu by Ken Sugimori 3DPikachu.jpg|Pikachu in the Super Smash Bros. (series) Pikachu.jpg|Pikachu in the Pokemon anime Pikapika.png|Pikachu jumping Pikachu Mystery Dungeon.png|Pikachu in the Pokemon Mystery Dungeon (series) Pikachu by Xous 54.png|Pikachu by Xous54 on DeviantART Pikachu & Red by Xous54.png|Pikachu with Red by Xous54 on DeviantART PikachuPlushie1.jpg|Pikachu plushie PikachuPlushie2.jpg|Pikachu plushie Pikachu3D.jpg|Pikachu 3D model Category: Playable Characters Category: Electric Pokémon Category: Siblings Category: Nintendo Civil War Category:Super Smash Bros. Showdown Characters Category:Characters in Super Smash Bros. Zero Category:Fantendo Football League Category:Fantendo Football League/Players Category:Super Smash Bros. Battle Royale Category:Non-fanon characters Category:Heroes Category:Main Characters Category:Generation I Pokémon Category:Characters in Mario & Nintendo All-Stars Racing 2 Category:Non-fanon characters Category:Species Category:Nintendo Heroes Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Video Game Stars Category:Main Heroes Category:Pokémon Category:Pokémon Characters Category:Pokémon Species Category:Super Smash Bros. Havoc Category:Starter Pokémon Category:Content of Super Smash Bros. Maximum! Category:Fantendo Football League Category:Fantendo Football League/Players Category:Fantendo Football League Category:Fantendo Football League/Players